The CLASH of Fighters EX3
''The CLASH of Fighters EX3 '' is the third installment in The CLASH of Fighters EX series. It was originally released in March 2015 in arcades, and for the PlayStation in 2016. A simplified "arcade" version of the game was released in 2005. 12 hardware (an improvement to the original two COF EX ''games, which used Arcade). It was also the last installment in the ''The CLASH of Fighters EX series to be released for the PlayStation & Xbox 360. Gameplay The CLASH of Fighters EX3 maintains the same core fighting system and concept as its predecessors but brings many improvements, such as significantly more detailed graphics and animations, fifteen new characters added to the game's roster, more modern music and faster and more fluid gameplay. Perhaps the most noticeable change from the The CLASH of Fighters EX2 fight system is movement reform - whereas the element of depth had been largely insignificant in previous Tekken games (aside from some characters having unique sidesteps and dodging maneuvers), The CLASH of Fighters EX3 added emphasis on the third axis, allowing all characters to sidestep in or out of the background by lightly pressing the arcade stick (or tapping the controller button in the console version) towards the corresponding direction. Another big change in movement was that jumping was toned down, no longer allowing fighters to jump to extreme heights (as was present in previous games), but keeping leaps to reasonable, realistic heights. It made air combat more controllable, and put more use to sidestep dodges, as jumping no longer became a universal dodge move that was flying above all of the ground moves. Other than that, the improved engine allowed for quick recoveries from knock-downs, more escapes from tackles and stuns, better juggling (as many old moves had changed parameters, allowing them to connect in-combo situations, where they wouldn't connect in previous games) and extra newly-created combo throws. The CLASH of Fighters EX3 was the first The CLASH of Fighters EX game to feature a beat 'em up minigame called Senario Mode, which pitted the player in various stages against enemies in a side-scrolling fashion, similar to Irem's Undercover Cops or SNK's Burning Fight. If the player succeeds in beating the minigame four times, Dr. Bosconovitch would become a playable character (granted that he is defeated first). This was continued in The CLASH of Fighters EX4 and succeeded by the Devil Within minigame in The CLASH of Fighters EX5. Story Set sixteen years after the second King of Fighters Tournament, the story starts with Jenny Brown, who has been living a quiet life in Danville with her young son,Theodore Roy (Ted), who is the son of Rikimaru Kusanagi. Adelheid Bernstein, meanwhile, has established the GeoForce, an organization dedicated to the protection of the Bernstein Zaibatsu. Using the company's influence, Rugal is responsible for many events that have ultimately led to world peace. However, while on an excavation in Mexico, a squadron of Adelheid's GeoForce is attacked and vanquished by a mysterious being. The only surviving soldier manages to relay a brief message to Heihachi, describing the perpetrator as an "Mukai". Adelheid and a team of soldiers investigate, with Rugal managing to catch a glimpse of the culprit. After seeing the Mukai character, Adelheid's long dormant dream of world domination is reawakened. He seeks to capture Mukai to use him for this goal. Soon after, various martial arts masters begin disappearing from all over the world, and Heihachi is convinced that this is Ogre's doing. In Yakushima, Jenny starts to feel the presence of Mukai approaching her and Ted. Knowing that she has become a target, Jenny tells Ted about Mukai, and instructs him to go straight to Adelheud should anything happen. Sometime after Ted's fifteenth birthday, Mukai does indeed attack. Against Jenny's wishes, Ted valiantly tries to fight Mukai off to protect his beloved mother, but Mukai brushes him aside and knocks him unconscious. When Ted reawakens, he finds that the house has been burned to the ground and that his mother is missing and most likely dead. Driven by revenge, Ted goes to Kyo (Rikimaru's older brother) and tells him everything. Ted begs to his uncle to train him together with Kyo's son "Kento" to become strong enough to face Mukai again. Kyo accepts and proves to be a reliable teacher to Ted & Kento. Four years later, Ted grows into an impressive fighter and master of Kusanagi style of ancient martial arts. On Ted's nineteenth birthday, The King of Fighters Tournement is announced, and Ted prepares for his upcoming battle against Mukai. He is unaware, however, that Heihachi is merely using him and the rest of the competitors as bait to lure Mukai out in order to capture him. Eventually, the tournament leads to the final confrontation between Ted and the God of Fighting. Mukai is able to transform into a much more powerful "true" form. Ted emerges the victor and Ogre completely dissolves. Moments later, Kento is gunned down by a squadron of GeoForces led by Adelheid, who, no longer needing Kento, finishes the job personally by firing a final shot into his grandson's head. However, Ted, revived by the Power of the Kusanagi Sword within him (because after Jenny's mother had gone missing following an attack from Mukai, Evil of dark returned, branded Teds' back of the neck with a mark, possessing him), reawakens and makes quick work of the soldiers, turning his attention to Rugal and literally smashing him through the wall of the temple. Rugal survives the long fall, but Ted, in mid-air, sprouts black, feathery wings and strikes Rugal one last time. He then flies off into the night. Characters Selectable Characters * Kento Kusanagi * Hanzo Hattori * Rosa Felmonde * Brendan Dragon * Kim Jun Hwan * Jaime Tjinder * Makoto Mizoguchi * Muscle Power II * Marie Flynn * Ted Brown-Kusanagi Unlockable Characters * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirts (Home Version) * Daigo Yagami * Takeru Yin * Adelheid Bernstein * Antonio Dela Torre-Saavedra * Mukai * Amanda Johnson * Norm * Rock Howard * Kim Possible * Perry The Platypus (Home Version) Category:Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Disney Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:The King of Fighters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fighter's History Category:The CLASH of Fighters Category:World Heroes Category:Metal Slug Category:Kim Possible Category:Undercover Cops Category:Rage of The Dragons Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves